


Are you Ready?

by KestraEchoWolf



Series: The Mute Guardian of Song [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Are you Ready?, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, inner musings, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KestraEchoWolf/pseuds/KestraEchoWolf
Summary: Are you ready?





	

Expect the Unexpected

Be surprised when you are tested

Give your all or you’ll be bested

Will you be bested?

 

Here is your test

 

Pass or fail will tell all

Will you spread your wings or fall?

Will you sink or will you swim

Will you find the power within?

 

Will you run or will you fly?

Do you have the guts to touch the sky?

Will you live or will you die?

Will you grow tall or will you lie?

 

Miracles can happen and doors will open

 

Those words you yearn for will finally be spoken

And the silence that binds you will finally be broken

And the truth will be your freeing token

 

Are you ready?

 

-Kestra EchoWolf

**Author's Note:**

> It's just some musings from my Muse in between drafts :)
> 
> Posted on my Tumblr
> 
> http://kestraechowolf.tumblr.com/post/154602567806/are-you-ready


End file.
